1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a method for providing Graphical User Interface (GUI) for selecting a broadcast channel and a broadcast receiving apparatus thereof, and more particularly, a method for providing a Graphical User Interface (GUI) to select a preferred broadcast channel and a broadcast receiving apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A TV is a typical apparatus for receiving a broadcast. A user selects a preferred broadcast channel by using a remote control. More particularly, the broadcast channel is selected by pressing keys of the remote control.
The remote control size is comparatively large because of the number-keys for inputting the broadcast channel. However, users prefer a remote control of small size such that there is a need to provide a method for inputting the preferred broadcast channel using a remote control without number-keys.